Sacrifice Coins
Sacrifice Coins (formerly known as Sacrifice Points) are a main currency in Pocket God on Facebook that are received when a player kills a Pygmy in some way. The number of sacrifice coins the player has are recorded in the top area of the screen next to a dead Pygmy head with x eyes and doll-like mouth, which is fitting given the nature of their purpose. Overview , sacrifice coins will appear as tangible items on the island and fly up to the counter]] A certain amount of sacrifice coins are rewarded for every sacrifice (kill) of a Pygmy that is made when the Devotion Meter is turned on. Sacrifice coins are also rewarded for leveling up or completing a task. The other form of currency is Bones, formerly known as Pocket Change. The player can buy 5000 sacrifice points for 79 cents. Sacrifice Coins per Sacrifice Note: All statistics assume you are using the Basic Idol. Doing a Grace Request also gives 100 Sacrifice Coins. Idols The Basic Idol gives a fair amount of sacrifice coins and experience after every sacrifice. The All-Knowing Idol on the other hand, does not give sacrifice coins whatsoever, only giving the player Experience. The Bloodthirsty Idol gives a heightened amount of sacrifice points and no experience for each kill. Uses Sacrifice points are the main currency of the game and are used for many purposes. The main purpose is to buy God powers, plants, and other stuff for your island. The player could also use 350 sacrifice points to pay for a Puny Soul Potion, restoring three points of Devotion, though this was discontinued (the player now has to pay 1 Bone for 1 Devotion point.) The player can also use sacrifice coins to pay for certain items with which to customize Pygmies. Divine Cash Deals If the player does not wish to build up their sacrifice coins by killing Pygmies, than can pay 10 Facebook Credits for a package of 5,000 Sacrifice Coins Trivia *Sacrifice Coins are a major difference between Pocket God Facebook and the original Pocket God game, as nothing is awarded for making kills in the iOS version, other than a change in the Pygmies' moods. *Depending on how a Pygmy is killed, you can get anywhere from 10 to 60 Sacrifice Coins per kill, assuming the Basic Idol is used. Sacrifice Coins are almost always awarded in multiples of 10. *However, if you use an Almighty Idol and sacrifice a Pygmy with a Venus Flytrap, you will get 75 Sacrifice Coins, which is odd. *The Bloodthirsty Idol will give twice the normal amount of Sacrifice Coins. Thus, if a kill gives 60 Sacrifice Coins normally, the Bloodthirsty Idol will award 120 Sacrifice Coins. *Since the Puny Soul Potion costs a measly 350 Sacrifice Coins (compared to 360 for a set of three 120 Coin sacrifices) for 3 devotion, repeated abusing of the "low" cost can slowly "earn" Sacrifice Coins. However, the Dance Dance secret is faster and more productive. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Facebook Currency